


The Glue Fic

by skephaloic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Nudity, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Skephalo, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skephaloic/pseuds/skephaloic
Summary: After Skeppy records a slime video, he pours glue all over himself so he can peel it all off. Bad sees and asks if he can help because he loves peeling glue, and things escalate.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 290





	The Glue Fic

Skeppy turns off his camera, grimacing as he plops glittery slime into the large glass bowl, placing it on top of his dresser to deal with later. He sighs, knowing he has to clean up the glittery sticky mess he had made. Skeppy had just finished recording a slime video for his SkeppysLab channel 'in the name of random'. His eyes gaze over the elmer's glue and his lip twitches up at the side. Sure, he has to clean up, but it can wait. He loves peeling glue off himself and he's never actually poured it over his whole body - maybe today will be the day. Even if it doesn't go well, it'll serve as a reason to procrastinate cleaning up, and right now that's all Skeppy wants.

Making his way to the bathroom with five bottles of Elmer's glue, Skeppy strips down and moves the clothes on top of the toilet. He stands atop the tiled floor; it'll be easy to clean when glue gets on it. He uncaps the bottles and bites his lip as he raises one above his head, then squeezes his eyes shut as he quickly turns it upside down, committing as glue begins to spill over his hair and drips down onto his face and shoulders, beginning to slide down his chest. He grabs the second bottle and pours it over him, this time moving it around to cover more of his body. The next three follow, and soon Skeppy's entire body is covered in thick white glue. He looks at himself in the mirror and giggles - he looks like some kind of monster out of a very low budget horror film.

"Skeppy?" a voice comes from outside the room. Skeppy glances out and sees Bad staring in through a crack in the door, his eyebrows raised. Skeppy chuckles as he shrugs his shoulders, looking down at his naked body coated in glue, then back up at Bad, giggling uncontrollably. It's not weird; they've seen each other naked plenty of times throughout the years, and Skeppy doesn't worry too much about closing bathroom doors, so the situation isn't embarrassing to him as Bad walks slowly through the door and takes in Skeppy's body, bringing his eyes back his, in a confused question. "What are you doing?" Bad asks, clearly holding back laughter.

"I don't know! I didn't feel like cleaning, so I decided to just go for it! I had glue left over, why not?" Skeppy chuckles, blushing a bit as Bad shakes his head, his hands over his eyebrows. "What?" Skeppy asks, trying to sound innocent, but he's laughing and they both know that he's being ridiculous, but Skeppy can't seem to bring himself to care.

"You're such a potato. You're really gonna just wait for it to dry and then peel it all off?" Bad's eyes are traveling over Skeppy's body again and Skeppy looks as well, shrugging.

"Yeah, It shouldn't take too long."

"Wait a second." Bad states suddenly, turning and leaving the room. Skeppy laughs harder, because what else would he do except wait here? A few moments later Bad returns, lugging a huge fan with him. He plugs it in and aims it at Skeppy, turning it on high. Skeppy's laughter intensifies as cold air blows over his naked form, spinning in circles and raising his hands in the air so the wind hits all parts of him, drying him off quicker. Bad's laughing too now, hid behind the fan as he watches Skeppy flail about, twirling in a way that is anything but elegant.

Eventually Skeppy's skin is feeling dry and when he looks down the glue is wrinkling, making him look like a plastic old, naked rat. Skeppy giggles at the thought, moving over to turn the fan off - slipping a bit with his coated fingertips. "Okay, I'm dry!"

"Alright, so how are we doing this?" Bad asks, and Skeppy raises his eyebrows.

"We?"

"Hey, I helped you dry off faster! S'Geppyyyyy I love peeling glue, you can't tell me I don't get to peel some too!" Bad pouts, his lower lip jutting out and Skeppy shakes his head, chuckling at his best friend.

"Fineeeeee, come on then." Skeppy sighs, waving Bad over. They start with his arms, Skeppy peeling with his right hand from his left arm as Bad peels glue off Skeppy's right shoulder and upper arm, satisfied cheers coming whenever they manage to get a large sheet of glue all at once. After a few minutes Skeppy gets frustrated with the glue on his fingertips and opens his hand, pushing it towards Bad. Bad rolls his eyes and leans over Skeppy's fingers, working at each of them, one by one to get the glue off of every bit of Skeppy's fingers and then palms, then wrists until his whole hands are free.

"Thanks!" Skeppy chirps graciously, batting his eyelashes at Bad who rolls his eyes and whacks Skeppy's shoulder playfully. They resume their peeling, and soon both Skeppy's arms are done and they're moving to his torso. Skeppy begins peeling from his belly as Bad moves to his back, pulling off large sheets all at once, making Skeppy shiver a bit with the sudden cold when the glue is removed. One sheet keeps going down and between his buttcheeks, making Skeppy jump and giggle a bit before it separates from the rest and pulls away to be discarded on the cold tile floor.

Bad finishes Skeppy's back quickly and moves back to his front, leaning in close to peel from Skeppy's chest, picking carefully at the bits of glue that stick in the hair in the center of his chest and around his nipples, making Skeppy twitch and laugh each time Bad's fingers grace over the sensitive nubs. Bad is very attentive and precise as he works, leaning in closely to examine the skin, making sure he got every little bit.

Soon Bad instructs Skeppy to sit on the edge of the tub; Skeppy does as suggested, watching as Bad begins to work at his toes. At this point Skeppy is using his hands to keep himself from falling off the slippery porcelain edge, so he's not peeling, only observing Bad. Bad picks carefully between his toes; each touch sends little shivers throughout Skeppy's whole body.

"Bad!" Skeppy yelps as Bad's fingers brush over the bottom of one of his feet, pulling his leg back in response. "That tickles!"

"Shush, you muffin!" Bad laughs, pulling Skeppy's leg back and beginning to work at it again. Skeppy can't stop giggling as Bad continues to work on his feet, holding Skeppy's ankle firmly so he can't escape. Skeppy twists and turns as Bad grins evilly, but doesn't look up from Skeppy's foot. He knows what he's doing as his fingers brush over Skeppy's ticklish undersides of his feet, the touch featherlight but almost worse that way, and eventually Skeppy plops down hard onto the floor, wincing as his ass connects with the hard tile.

"OW!" Skeppy yelps, and Bad looks up in concern, eyes wide. "I'm okay. I'm okay." he giggles, comforting the other. "Just stop tickling me!" Bad rolls his eyes and returns to his work. Skeppy props himself back up on the edge of the tub and Bad continues working farther and farther up Skeppy's legs, careful to pick every little bit.

When Bad makes his way up to Skeppy's thighs, Skeppy goes quiet, tingles rushing through him as Bad's fingers find the tender insides of his thighs, still working just as diligently, face close to his hands so he can be careful to get every last bit of the glue. Skeppy's eyes go wide as Bad moves from high up on his thighs to his hips, then back down and begins working the glue out from the curly and thick hairs at the base of his shaft.

Skeppy's heart is beating fast now - it wasn't weird to be naked around Bad, but to have him actually touching him so intimately is something he wasn't prepared for, and his stomach is in his throat as he gapes at the Bad who seems completely unfazed as he continues from Skeppy's pubes up until he's actually peeling glue off of Skeppy's cock, running his fingers along it to find the start of new planes of glue, tickling along the skin, and then allowing the pads of his fingers to brush over the head of Skeppy's cock, pulling the glue off carefully.

Skeppy is biting his lip now, head turned away so Bad can't see the tension on his face, straining to keep his body from reacting inappropriately. He sighs in relief as Bad's hands leave finally, but tenses once again when he feels them travel underneath and suddenly they're cupping and pulling at his balls, cleaning them of the dried white substance. Skeppy's gaze is still diverted, eyes wide - how did they get here? His teeth tighten on his lip as his body betrays him and he feels warmth pooling in his groin, tightening as blood rushes to his cock, and he knows Bad has noticed as the hands still for a few moments.

Slowly, painfully, Skeppy turns his head back to face Bad, and is surprised when he sees a knowing smirk on his best friend's lips - lips that are only inches from his quickly hardening cock.

"I.... sorry." Skeppy whispers, embarrassed beyond belief. His eyes go even wider as Bad just shrugs and smiles, slowly getting on his knees and coming up so his lips are by Skeppy's ear, Bad's jeans brushing against Skeppy's cock making him jump.

"Turn around." Bad whispers lowly, and Skeppy shudders. In no way did he expect those words, but he finds himself doing as Bad said, cock throbbing in excited anticipation.

He shivers as Bad's fingers pluck at the glue at the base of his bum, pulling it up and peeling it off of him. They start on the outside, but move closer and closer in until Bad's fingers are between his cheeks, pulling out glue in strips that make Skeppy's entire body shake.

"Bad..." Skeppy whispers, not knowing what is happening, but excited beyond belief.

"What do you want, Skeppy?" Bad asks, and this time there's nothing commanding about his tone. It's just Bad, and Skeppy suddenly realizes how much he loves just Bad. He's never thought too hard about a romantic situation between the two of them because it never seemed to be an option, but suddenly nothing sounds better, and his body is clearly telling him just how much it wants this, and Skeppy's mind isn't giving him much resistance either. So after a few seconds, Skeppy whispers back the best answer he can think of.

"I want whatever you do." he replies, not wanting to push Bad but also making it clear that he's ready for anything.

"Okay." Bad whispers back, and Skeppy gasps as he feels hands move down and slowly push his legs apart, knees on the tiled floor as he rests his torso on the edge of the tub, hands propping himself up from inside of the bathtub, eyes open in surprise and suspense. Bad gets up and leaves for a moment, but within seconds he's back, and his hands are running up the back of Skeppy's thighs and over his bum, making soft circles. Skeppy's eyes are wide, but then they scrunch shut and a small whine escapes his throat as a cool, slick finger works its way back between his cheeks and begins to circle his hole, working off the last bits of glue and replacing them with slick lube before Skeppy feels Bad press up against him from behind, still fully clothed.

"You ready?" Bad whispers, and once again it's just Bad. Not any weird commanding voice, not a character, just Bad, and Skeppy nods eagerly.

"Yes." he whispers back, and is rewarded immediately by a finger slipping inside of him, met with little resistance.

Within minutes Bad has three fingers plunging deep inside of him and pulling back out, hitting his prostate with every shove and Skeppy is practically crying into the tub in pleasure.

"I'm ready." he manages to squeak out, and the fingers leave him, making him whine as his bum clenches around nothing.

He hears a zipper and his eyes go wide, suddenly realizing the situation. He's about to have sex with Bad. He's about to have sex with BadBoyHalo. He knows the thought should frighten him, but somehow it doesn't. "Are you clean?" Bad asks softly and Skeppy nods, smiling when he hears a small, "Me too. No condom?" Skeppy nods again, amazed at his lack of nerves, and when he feels a slick, large object being pressed to his hole all he has is excitement, thrusting his hips backward in encouragement before feeling it press inside. At first it hurts - but he quickly adjusts and Bad moves slowly; carefully until Skeppy tells him he's ready for more, and then Bad is moving in and out faster than Skeppy can keep up with, but he doesn't feel bad because the noises Bad is making make it clear that he's enjoying this, so Skeppy just allows himself to be taken for this ride, soaring on waves of pleasure as Bad works at him from behind, leaning over to kiss marks into Skeppy's back, the new angle making him press even firmer against Skeppy's prostate.

Skeppy's cock is pressing against the side of the tub and he flinches in surprise as he feels cool fingers wrap around it, but soon he's just grinding harder backwards, overwhelmed as he feels Bad's hand stroking him in time to the beat of his cock inside of Skeppy, and it's not long before Skeppy loses it, his cum mixing with the glue on the floor. He clenches through his orgasm, riding the pleasure as the overstimulation of Bad still pounding inside of him makes him lose himself in euphoria, and soon Bad is releasing too, filling Skeppy to the brim before collapsing on top of him, breathing heavily.

Their breathing slows eventually and Bad pulls out, grabbing a cloth to help Skeppy clean himself off. Skeppy allows himself to be rolled over and Bad props him back up so he's sitting on the porcelain edge of the tub, coming up to sit next to Skeppy. Skeppy was in drowsy in bliss, and he just smiles faintly as Bad begins to pick carefully at the glue on his neck and jaw, moving up and around his face. Skeppy had completely forgotten that his head was still covered in glue, and he leans against Bad as he picks glue from his ears and forehead, nose and cheekbones.

Finally Bad props Skeppy back up and makes eye contact as he pulls the last bits of glue from Skeppy's lips, moving in to replace their territory with his own mouth, softly pressing in, moving slowly with Skeppy. Skeppy can't quite comprehend what's happening - only that he's happy, and everything suddenly feels right.

"Is that okay?" Bad asks eventually, pulling away, his expression nervous for the first time.

"Yeah." Skeppy breathes, staring into Bad's eyes in wonder and excitement. "More than okay."

"Good." Bad smiles, pulling Skeppy in for another kiss, and Skeppy knows that this will change everything, but he's ready, and he's not scared at all.

"I think we're gonna stick together for a long time." Bad says, giggling at his own glue pun.

Skeppy giggles along with him, playfully shoving Bad gently and rolling his eyes, then pulling Bad back into a kiss.

"You're such an idot." Skeppy whispers against Bad's lips, and Bad smiles, shaking his head.

"Aww Geppy... Don't be so glue-my!" Bad giggles, yelping as he ducks away from Skeppy's friendly slap, rushing out of the bathroom, naked and giggly as he looks for a good hiding spot.


End file.
